


Such Little Time Left

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: With his confinement drawing nearer, Kyo wants to have a private moment with Tohru
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 17





	Such Little Time Left

Kyo lends her way as soon as the school bell rang, the voices of her friends and Yuki's questions fading in the distance.

"W-Where are we going?" Tohru asks, and he throws a look over his shoulder that makes her knees weak.

  
He knew it was going to be a risk to do but he had to have Tohru somewhere private aspa. There was such a little time left for him to be with her before his confinement would pull him away from her forever. 

  
They hurriedly walked down the stairs and out the first door to the outside. Kyo takes her to the back of the building where the garden club usually would be working on their various flowers and plants. There was no one there today. They had the area to themselves.

  
Kyo releases her hand, kneeling down behind a flower bed. He turns to her, holding out his hands.

  
Tohru takes them, sitting down beside him. Her curiosity is getting the best of her as she asks again what they're doing.

  
"I.. wanted to be alone with you, Tohru.," Kyo admits, his face turning a bit pink. Tohru face mirrors his pinkish cheeks. 

  
"Kyo-kun..." 

  
He gently raises his hand, his thumb stroking at her cheek. They gaze at each other. "Can I have this moment with you, Tohru?"

  
Tohru nods as he kisses her. Kyo pushes her against the flower bed, deepening the kiss. He needed her like he needed to breathe. The fragrances of flowers wafted in the air and Tohru smelled like sunshine. Kyo continues kissing, soon his lips leave hers, trailing down to her neck while his hands heading toward the hem of her uniform skirt.

  
Tohru turns bright red, noticing where he was going with this. "Kyo-kun..are you-" 

  
"Tohru... May I?" He asks, tracing his fingers along the hem. 

  
"Y-Yes" Tohru shivers when his fingers move under the material and shifting it upwards towards her hips. Tohru's panties meet his eyes. They were patterned with small cats.  
"Cute," Kyo remarks, touching her through the fabric. Tohru's breathe hitches.

  
"K-Kyo..." She's dropped the honorific. "Keep going" He does so, his hand covering her center as he strokes her. Tohru is panting, her face redder than before. The pace of his hand increases and Tohru shifts her hips to meet the movement of his fingers. 

  
Kyo wants to keep this forever in his memory, long after he's away from her, staring up at the ceiling of the cat's room, recalling Tohru looking like an angel with her face alight and her brown eyes staring into his. She's getting closer to release. 

  
"Come on, Tohru. You're so close." Kyo encourages, sliding the material of her panties aside to feel her directly. Tohru moans out, withering as his fingers touch her clit. Kyo kisses her neck and then her ear where she hears him saying, "I love you" she release with a soft cry.

  
Tohru slumps downward, still panting. "Kyo-kun..that was.."

  
"Amazing?" Kyo supplies, his fingers moving away from her, bringing them to his lips. She watches him with a deep blush. He then helps her adjust her panties and skirt not to appear as though she was just being pleasured. Kyo rises to his feet now, standing up and helping Tohru up. 

  
They share a blushing smile, and another kiss, just before they head back home. 


End file.
